Nations of Marthon
The World of Marathon is a massive world with many different countries. Starting with a country called Torinth, Torinth Torinth used to be a conglomerate of city-states much like the Free Banks, until they had taken area after area using a massive army and effective use of industrialization and militarism, as a result, many nations look on its downfall, i.e Atlas. Atlas Atlas is the purest sense of a true monarchy in Marathon, the noblemen constantly look down upon the peasantry and often spending the money on themselves such as palaces and armies, they would do anything to maintain the "purity" of there blood because it is there belief that they are superior, somehow they are not broke. The Noble Men are Constantly at odds with one another and it shows with the many war expenses they indulge in. Baradin-Assan Baradin-Assan is at the edge of Marathon, hence no one really cares about it. Baradin-Assan is ruled by the Inquisitors, one that holds the battle, war effort, as well as military standing, and a Inquisitor of religion and the people. These two Inquisitor are usually at odds with one another. Baradin-Assan are the only Country that holds of the Grimm from the Dark West without the aid of Huntsmen Kellibrir Kelibrir is a mining country with many mountains filled with gold, silver, and of course dust. Kelibrir is the only Democracy in Terria, there are even Faunus senators. Politically they are very passive not involving themselves with anyone. If they were attacked they would promptly retreat into the mountains, letting them starve in barren hills. The Borro Principalities The Borro Principalities, are not entirely united, but instead they a prone to alliances. They are not as developed as the Free Banks nor as powerful, they are entirely reliant on others. Other Nations don't try and conquer them because the land itself is surprisingly hard to take as well as no merit in conquering. The Principalities live within mountain ranges that only very skilled messengers and some few officials know the way through. It nearly took Torinth’s entire army just to make it to the capital of Aurora — if the city had held out for a few more months, they would have single-handedly beaten the strongest nation in Marathon. The Free Banks The richer, more developed younger brother of Borro their success is due to the land more than anything else, they have the richest soil as well as Careos, a rive acting as a natural border. The Free Banks became very business oriented, they even devolved a council to make choices for the conglomerate of city-states. The free banks also rule over the stock market, giving them power over all countries. Mistral Mistral used to be a kingdom like the other countries until they resorted to communism, or some lesser extent of it, the only difference is it works (I know right?). Everyone Is treated and paid the mostly the same, the government basically controls the press and media and most projects within its borders are government-mandated, but they due have a rudimentary free market, and some jobs pay higher than others for know reason other than it more valuable to the employer. it is basically China today. They are Torinth's biggest competitor and because of the tensions are high, even after signing a non-aggression pact. Gaillas Gaillas’s monarch is ceremonial much like the Britain monarchy today, the monarch can reserve powers such as temporarily disbanding Congress. Gaillas is the most industrialized, with factories and textile manufacturer all along its borders. There is a rigid ruling class like atlas, but has a rising middle class. The minister of Gailias has direct control over the king of Mistral, Mistral has the highest chance of becoming a democracy.